Gokusen IV: A New Challenge
by PinkScorpion51
Summary: Dramaverse. A lot of people have been asking me about Gokusen and what should happen in Gokusen IV. The most interesting idea is that of Kumiko-chan Yankumi teaching at an all girls' school. I thought this might be a good idea for a fic so here it is.


_In the shadowy horizon of another day in Tokyo, the sun began to rise over Aoiin School For Girls. The students and staff were gathering and, already, a current of sweet-smelling air was wafting over them. This was a day for change. A new start on the monotony of life. And, in the midst of it all, standing beneath the school's name, her long black pigtails waving gently in the April breeze, stood that change. She straightened her glasses, adjusted her jersey, and with a soft, "Fight-oh! Oh!" walked onward towards her new class. This change's name was Yamaguchi Kumiko, age 34, incidentally single, and looking for a new challenge after 10 years of teaching at all boys' schools._

GOKUSEN IV

In the bowels of Aoiin School For Girls, there lurked an evil that struck fear into the hearts and minds of anyone who dare speak its name. The teachers were at a loss at how to deal with this evil and yet, one man who always seemed to have an answer, again pulled through for his adoring fan club. Goro Sawatari, the acting Head Teacher, sat at his desk in the faculty lounge, scrutinizing his colleagues and thinking to himself how he was to destroy their mental stability one by one. He looked up to smile and wave at the three men who seated themselves close to him. "Good morning, all! And how are you all doing this fine Monday morning?" No one answered.

Sawatari-kyoto turned to the English teacher, Hana Mio and cocked his hand in a half-wave. "Good morning, Mio-sensei!" She nodded her assent and turned back to her papers, looking them over with a glint in her eye to match the malice of the unspeakable evil which lurked beneath their feet. Sawatari-kyoto lowered his hand, moving his eyes like laser beams over her outfit of choice. She was fairly tall, with long chestnut hair that swept over her shoulders and down her back in slight reminiscence of an ocean wave. She had fine, well-balanced features like a model and her hands, while slender, gave off the impression of a deep-rooted inner strength. She was dressed in a black silk shirt and a maroon, knee-length skirt. She wore white ankle socks and brown loafers. _A normal young woman…I think she's the one I heard has just graduated from college._ Sawatari-kyoto thought to himself, turning his attention to another of his new co-workers, the fine arts teacher Ren Saruyama.

She was young, only about 23, and strangely dressed as compared to the rest of the staff in black T-shirt, pleated plaid skirt and black ankle boots. There was a line of five studs in her left ear, three in her right and she had her nose pierced. Her fingernails were painted with a strange chrome shade and she wore a leather armband on her left wrist upon which the name and logo of the band Anti-Feminism were written in mismatched letters of different sizes like that found on a 1920's ransom note. Sawatari-kyoto decided that he would not cross her as long as he worked there. From Saruyama-sensei, his ever wandering eyes traveled to science and biology teacher, Miss Azumi Manabu. She, too, looked to be only in her early to mid-twenties, with long honey-brown hair. This she wore half in a large bun near the crown of her head and half hanging loosely down her back to her hips where the ends were cut straight across. The half that was held in place at the top of her head was secured with a leather flap and a single chopstick, much like the samurai warriors of feudal-era Japan. She dressed simply and in rich earthy tones, no loud colors or patterns. Today it was a brown sleeveless shirt with a fake collar and shirt tails that gave off the impression of a white button-down and brown vest. Below this, she wore a pair of semi-tight fitting black pinstriped slacks and on her feet were brown sandals with wooden beadwork and a wedge heel. She wore a deep, becoming shade of maroon on her nails that matched the lipstick she wore perfectly. Around her eyes, she wore only a light brown eyeliner and no shadow. She also wore no blush or bronzer. Sawatari-kyoto noted that this would have looked too much against the sharpness of her cheekbones. She had fine, even features but wore a stern expression. On her left ring finger, there was a simple silver band with a garnet set into it. This Sawatari-kyoto noticed with a bit of disdain and quite a bit more jealousy. As his inspection of this person came to a close, he turned and centered his attention on the late-comer who stood panting in the doorway.

Dressed in a red striped jogging suit and white sneakers, the young woman seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. As he tried to remember, his left eyebrow began to twitch slightly. She was bowing now, apologizing for her tardiness and Sawatari-Kyoto's eyebrow twitched faster. Just as it was beginning to throb a sharp path through the hair gel to his brain, a spark inside spasmed across the inside of his head. "Yamaguchi-sensei!?" He cried in utter disbelief. Kumiko-chan stopped halfway through another bow and apology to look up at him. They both yelped in remembrance and Sawatari-kyoto fell out of his chair onto the floor.

"So, Yamaguchi-sensei…I thought you were happily settled at Akadou Academy? Why the sudden change?" Kumiko-chan wheeled around and said, smiling at the Head Teacher, "Why Sawatari-kyoto! I didn't know you cared so much!" Her longtime rival regarded her as a hunter would a bear in his cabin for a moment, then his expression turned to stone and he strode arrogantly past her, towards the schools' front gate. "I don't really, but what about your _precious students?_ Don't they need you? Hmm? Miss _Yankumi_?" Kumiko-chan shrugged. "I was dismissed for some reason…." Sawatari-kyoto, donning a football helmet and holding a baseball catcher's chest pad to his front, swung his newly acquired lacrosse stick at the door to a detached building near the school's main entrance. "Your class is…3-D_!"_ Kumiko-chan sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" Sawatari-kyoto, opening and closing his mouth as if screaming an expletive, made a noise like a robot laser slice. Kumiko-chan, in answer, opened and closed her mouth to the tune of a small kitten mewling and, together, the two teachers made their way into the building where the unspeakable evil that was 3-D held class.

The walls were splattered with vulgar graffiti, crude drawings of random things, and large, intimidating kanji. There is no point in translating what these characters depicted as it would need to be censored. Unused desks from classes past and crumpled school assignments littered the floor, along with the occasional paint blob. The lights mostly did not work and only four or five were left in working order. Three of these flickered on and off menacingly as if saying, "Turn back now!" The door to the classroom itself was painted the same bright blood red as the blotches and splatters on the walls and floor. The window was pasted over with some kind of poster, though the picture on it was undecipherable to anyone unfamiliar to the anime series Initial D. Kumiko-chan looked behind her to see Sawatari-kyoto backing away as slowly as possible, the makeshift armor still held in place. "Well, Yamaguchi-sensei, this is where I leave you! They're in your hands!" The last sentence was less said than thrown over his shoulder as the dust kicked up in his wake. Kumiko sighed. "This seems slightly familiar…." Flashbacks of her previous three 3-D's ran through her head for a moment before she shook them free and turned her attention to the ordeal at hand. Running a hand over her pigtails and smoothing down her jersey, Yamaguchi Kumiko-chan repeated her chant of, "Fight-oh! Oh!" With this, she plunged forward, opening the door to her new classroom.


End file.
